Siblings
by tvshows-junkie
Summary: George and Ginny have a talk, about what? read and find out!


**A/N:** Ok, in my opinion, there are way too less weasley sibling stories out there so I wrote one! This was inspired by a role play game I am in. George might seem a bit emotional, but you have to keep in mind that he lost his twin brother, and thet changes people, I think. Anyway, I would really,really love reviews!!

**Disclaimer**: I dont own any of the characters!

**Dedication**: I dedicate this to MY george: You are a great friend and thanks for all the times you made me laugh, which was quite a lot! ;) love you!

**Siblings**

**George and Ginny**

"Ginerva!"

" In the livingroom, and dont call me that!"

George came in the livingroom and collapsed on the couch.

She smiled, watching him as he threw the pillows on the ground in order to strech out on the entire couch.

George grinned at her.

"All alone? Wheres that lovely husband of yours?"

Ginny showed him her most serious face she was able to fake.

" Harry? He´s off to a so-called coffee with Cho Chang again!"

She was unable to hide her smile as George was at his feet at once, wand at the ready.

"Ill go and hex him immediately! Stupid git!"

Ginny laughed: "Relax! Hes out with Ron."

George laughed as he fell back on the couch.

" You get me everytime! Im hungry now..."

Ginny smiled " Thats something new."

She accioed a huge pile of meat. " Enjoy!"

As George ate like he hadnt had any food in over a month Ginny asked:

" So tell me, how do I deserve the honour of your visit?"

He swallowed "Just wanted to see my favourite sister, is all"

"Yeah, sure, George, and now spill!"

"Well" he finished his last piece of meat "I was kind of hoping you could give me some advice."

Ginny leaned forward, pretending that she didnt hear him, " What was that? Did you say you need my advice?" she laughed "Georgie, Georgie, did you meet a girl?"

George instantly got that famous weasley-red in his face.

Ginny gasped " Really? Thats it? You met a girl??".

Ginny giggled. George got uncomfotable, not knowing anymore if it was such a great idea to talk to his sister about this.

" Well, yeah, but its complicated..."

Ginny looked at him, with not a slight tone of kidding in her voice anymore, she said " Isnt it always?"

George nodded, "Yeah, but this time even more...its Angelina"

He didnt look at her, just waiting head down for a reaction.

Ginny paused for a few seconds, than said very slowly:

" Angelina? As in Johnson? As in...Freds Ex?"

He didnt say anything, he didnt have to, Ginny knew.

"How?" she asked.

George sighed. He seemed to gather his thoughts before he spoke without a pause.

" I dont know what to do, Gin. I was never the one for serious feelings, I had a few flings and I liked it that way. And then I meet her again. We talk, we have fun, she is really funny by the way. Well, and then we met again and it just clicked...I dont know. And the wierd thing is...I miss her when I don´t see her. Bloody hell, I never missed a girl!"

Ginny was suprised by Georges words. Like he said, he was never the one for deep feelings or serious relationships.

"So what are you worried about?"she asked. " That she doesnt like you?"

"No", he said, looking unbelievable sad now " I´m worried about Fred."

Ginny got up and sat down next to hom. She put an arm around him.

" Don´t be" she said " He would want you to be happy."

He didn´t say anything for a moment than laughed and punched her slightly.

"My, Ginerva, what a cheesy line, don´t you have something better to say? Like I´m sure he is smiling down at you or something?"

She laughed " I´m sure right now he´s not smiling but laughing his head off!"

George laughed,too, then asked quietly:

" You reckon I should go for it, then?"

Ginny smiled " Well, if she´s crazy enough to put up with you, yes, I reckon you should go for it."

George grinned " You think, she likes me?"

Ginny grimaced " No, she´s probably just after you because of your good looks."

George hugged her tight and whispered: " I´m glad you´re still here. I have to thank Harry someday for saving you a billion times."

**A/N**: Please review! Please, I dont get so much reviews and i would give away my fav t-shirt for more reviews...

I might do more siblings one shots, so if you guys have a request I will be happy to write more!


End file.
